1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the novel compounds 3-(3,4-epoxy-4-methylcyclohexyl)butyl esters and their use as fungicides and plant growth regulants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3-(4-Methyl-3-cyclohexenyl)butanol, a compound useful in the synthesis of the compounds of this invention, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,150. The above patent discloses said butanol compound and its simple alkylcarboxylic acid esters, such as esters of acetic acid, propionic acid and butyric acid, as new compounds having desirable and persistent odors.
France Patent No. 2,007,187 discloses certain specific derivatives of cyclohexene as insecticides.